


The Alphas

by Rawrness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rochu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrness/pseuds/Rawrness
Summary: Ivan, a temp worker, is just working at Yao's job for the month of May. The two quiet alphas are instantly attracted to each other and can't resist their urges when they encounter each other in the restroom.





	The Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is a side story based on what happens in chapters 23, 27 and 28 in _The Choices We Make_. It's not necessary to read those chapters since this story works as a standalone.
> 
> Fic revised on July 25, 2019 (▰˘◡˘▰)

Yao noticed the temp worker immediately. How could he not? The new guy, named Ivan Braginski, was colossal in his height and easily towered over everyone at work.

Despite the attention the man's height surely caused him, the Russian was quiet and didn't go out of his way to speak to anyone, which was something that greatly appealed to Yao since he himself wasn't a very talkative alpha.

As the day went by, Yao did his best to avoid looking at the tall alpha. This proved to be a difficult task since the Russian had an overbearing scent that Yao could smell from across the room. The scent was unlike any other scent Yao had ever smelled, and it was hard to focus on anything but Ivan's natural musk.

Then it happened. Sometime after lunch, while heading over to a cubicle, Yao collided into the Russian. Yao wasn't sure if he did this accidentally or if he wanted to be in contact with Ivan so badly that something inside him compelled him to walk into the other alpha. Whatever the reason, Yao walked right into the taller man.

When an alpha bumped into another alpha, one of two things usually happened. Either the alpha that got bumped into would ignore what happened and continue on their way, or the alpha would respond aggressively.

Neither of which happened when Yao bumped into Ivan. Instead, the Russian had grabbed him by the shoulder to make sure Yao wouldn't fall. This protective response was how alphas usually reacted around omegas, so it was undeniable that Ivan was treating Yao like an omega in that moment. The only difference was that Ivan had gripped his shoulder much harder than most alphas would handle most omegas. 

As Ivan continued to hold Yao with his firm grip, Yao found that he liked having an alpha treat him like this. He liked it a lot. Ivan managed to make him feel safe without making him feel weak. 

And while they were close like this, Yao finally had an excuse to breathe in the alpha's smoldering scent.

Yao blushed as he glanced up at the Russian. Ivan didn't look back at him but he continued to hold onto Yao's shoulder.

It was a brief instant that felt like hours.

Then it was over.

Neither spoke a single word to the other. Ivan went his way and Yao went his — as if nothing happened.

But something did happen, and neither of them could stop thinking about that moment.

Yao found that as he tried and failed to avoid looking at the Russian, Ivan was glancing back at him. At first, the glances were meant to be unnoticed by the other, but they locked eyes too many times for it to be an accident. Soon, they grew comfortable making eye contact with each other across the room.

Despite the discrete glances they shared throughout the day, Yao never introduced himself to the man. He didn't see the point in doing so. Ivan was just a temp worker so he was only working there for the month of May, then he would be gone forever.

At the end of the day, Yao left the office to use the lavatory. To his surprise, Ivan was there.

Neither said a word to the other, but there was a thick tension in the air.

On Ivan's second day at work, he went to the restroom every time Yao went. Or maybe it was the other way around. Regardless, they seemed to end up in the restroom at the same time. Although there was always at least one other person in the room, Yao felt like it was just the two of them. It was probably because of Ivan's scent. The man's smell had a way of filling an entire room. All Yao could focus on was Ivan's scent and how heavy it was.

Toward the end of the day, Yao found himself in the lavatory with Ivan yet again. There was one other person there with them for a moment; but when that person left, Ivan promptly turned and looked at Yao.

Yao's heart started racing but he didn't say anything.

Ivan remained quiet too as he made slow steps toward the dark-haired alpha. Once Ivan was standing inches away from Yao, they stood there for what felt like an eternity before Ivan pushed Yao hard against the stall wall.

This should have infuriated Yao but all he felt was exhilaration.

Grunting from pain and excitement, Yao grabbed Ivan's cock and firmly rubbed it through the alpha's pants.

Ivan groaned in delight as his cock started to stiffen against Yao's touch. He grabbed Yao's crotch and started to massage it, causing Yao to moan. Yao responded by rubbing Ivan's member even rougher.

They were both hard and nearing their climax when the door started to open, causing them to immediately back away from each other and go into their own stalls. Neither of them got out until they heard the stranger leave. The second the door closed, they practically crashed against each other and rolled on the walls as they took turns pushing the other against it.

The two alphas ended up in the last stall and started kissing each other hard. Their lips smashed into each other as they grabbed at each other's erections. Yao pulled down his pants and attempted to turn Ivan so he could fuck the tall alpha from behind, but Ivan pushed the shorter alpha's hand away before grabbing Yao's naked cock and jerking it in his fist.

Feeling Ivan's strong hand around his member felt amazing, but it wasn't enough. Yao needed more.

So Yao grabbed Ivan's shirt and tugged it down until Ivan was on his knees, which was no easy feat. Then he grabbed the back of Ivan's head and pulled it toward him. A groan escaped his lips when he felt his cock engulfed in Ivan's hot mouth. His grip on Ivan's head tightened as he started fucking his cock inside the Russian's mouth until he shot out his load.

Ivan never swallowed cum, much less semen, but he found that he liked how Yao tasted. He swallowed over the other alpha's cock, eagerly drinking every drop that spilled out.

The moment Yao's member shrank down, Ivan stood up and pulled down his own pants and briefs, allowing his erection to spring free. 

Ivan's cock was massive, especially now that it was fully erect.

Yao was so busy staring at Ivan's cock that he was slightly startled when the Russian pushed down on his shoulders.

Once Yao was on his knees, he took as much of Ivan's cock as he could fit into his mouth and started to suck on it with zest. His eyes began to water as Ivan fucked his cock down Yao's throat. Although it hurt, it also aroused Yao. He loved having his mouth filled with the tall alpha's cock and it made his own member throb when he felt Ivan's cock jam further down his throat.

Yao coughed when his throat was suddenly filled with Ivan's cum. Once he stopped gagging, he started swallowing down the Russian's semen while groaning in satisfaction.

They were so wrapped up in their pleasure that they wouldn't have noticed if anyone else entered the bathroom while they were bringing each other to a climax.

The sex was better than anything Yao experienced before. To say he was addicted wouldn't have been much of an exaggeration. They had sex every time they saw each other in the bathroom and they didn't care who heard them.

At the end of the week, Yao finally had a chance to shove his cock inside Ivan's glorious hole and it was pure bliss. It was probably the first time Ivan was ever penetrated because the alpha wailed when Yao entered him. And even though Yao was shorter, his cock was large enough to rival Ivan's shaft when it was fully hard, which didn't make anything easier on the Russian. But Ivan liked it rough, so Yao didn't go easy on him. He pounded his cock inside Ivan's ass until it became wet. After that, Ivan was able to thoroughly enjoy each thrust of Yao's cock. 

They had been so horny for each other that day that they hadn't made it inside a stall. They started going at each other the second they got inside the lavatory and started fucking against the wall.

Ivan's hole was much tighter than any omega's hole Yao fucked before. It didn't take long for him to orgasm inside the alpha's ass. Yao moaned loudly when he ejaculated and was too satisfied to care when Ivan pushed him off.

Knowing what Ivan must have wanted, Yao turned and bent over the sink. He held on tightly to the porcelain as he felt Ivan loom over him. Then Ivan rammed his cock inside Yao's tight hole and grunted as Yao cried out in pain and pleasure.

If there was a sound from the door opening or closing, neither of them could have possibly heard it.

As the days passed by, they continued fucking each other until Yao found that he wanted more than sex. The Russian only had just over a week left before he would have to leave for his next temp assignment and Yao couldn't imagine not seeing Ivan again after that.

Ivan was about to pull off Yao's pants and boxers to give the shorter alpha a blowjob when Yao stopped him.

"What is wrong?" Ivan asked with a thick Russian accent.

Yao smiled, although it was small and barely noticeable. Ivan rarely talked, so Yao almost forgot how much he actually liked the Russian's voice.

"We never talk," Yao said with a heavy accent of his own.

"Ugh. You sound like omega," Ivan grumbled. "Why must we talk?"

"You are leaving soon... I like what we have. I do not want this to end when you go," Yao explained.

Ivan's eyes widened in panic. He had never been in a relationship with another alpha before. Sure, he had sex with plenty of alphas, and omegas too for that matter. Relationships just weren't his thing. His longest relationship was just a few months long, which hardly counted, and they spent most of the time having sex. He found that it was best to just do and not talk. Talking about things usually ruined things, at least in his experience.

Yao looked at him expectantly, waiting for a response.

Ivan frowned slightly from the unfamiliar feeling of guilt that was bubbling inside. Then he left the bathroom without giving Yao another look.

The next day was Friday. There was a meeting at work and Ivan made a suggestion on how the company could make the website more user-friendly. Ordinarily, Yao supported any ideas Ivan vocalized, but he couldn't that time. He wasn't the type of person who bothered expressing his emotions, so it stung when Ivan responded by running away.

They didn't see each other for the rest of the following week. Whenever they were walking in the same direction, Ivan turned around and went the other way. If they ended up in the restroom at the same time again, Ivan pretended not to notice Yao.

For whatever reason, Yao noticed that Ivan was giving their coworker Alfred a lot of attention. This would have made Yao jealous if Alfred hadn't had some omega's scent on him for the last three or four months. He knew that Alfred wasn't a real threat. Still, Yao wondered why Ivan was spending so much time with the American. The only thing that made sense was that it was to either hurt Yao or make Yao jealous. It never occurred to Yao that Ivan may have been trying to get over him.

On the last Friday of May, the office threw a going away party for Ivan. Although Yao was upset at Ivan, he also realized that this was likely his only chance to approach the alpha before he left forever. So he pushed himself to walk up to the Russian.

"Can I give you my number?" Yao asked. 

Ivan was taken aback by the offer. He didn't think Yao would still be interested in him so he had already adjusted to the idea of moving on.

"Da," Ivan said as he took out his phone.

Normally, Ivan wouldn't have bothered taking Yao's number. However, he spent the week trying to have sex with the blond American. Ivan always had the impression that he could create chemistry with any alpha he pleased; yet, after all his efforts, the only thing he ended up doing with Alfred was giving the blond a blowjob. As if that wasn't disappointing enough, somehow having another alpha's cock in his mouth made him miss Yao and the taste of the dark-haired alpha's cum.

Trying to have sex with another person made Ivan realize just how special Yao was to him. Ivan certainly couldn't claim to love the dark-haired alpha but he did recognize that Yao was someone he didn't want to lose just yet. Despite this realization, Ivan had no intention of speaking to Yao before leaving to his next temp job, so it was very fortunate that Yao approached him.

It took less than a minute for them to exchange phone numbers. Then they parted ways as if they were mere acquaintances.

Ivan's next job started in June and it was absolutely grueling, which suited the Russian just fine. He liked that his input was finally appreciated and actually needed.

Much to his surprise, Yao texted him often at night. They quickly started sexting, exchanging pictures of their cocks since they weren't able to fuck in person. Soon, Ivan found himself texting Yao all throughout the day, and it wasn't just about sex.

Once Ivan was no longer overwhelmed with work, he went out to have drinks with Yao. As nice as it was to see pictures of Yao's cock, Ivan found that he missed seeing the alpha's face. Ivan especially missed looking at Yao's face while he was thrusting his cock inside the shorter alpha's mouth. Yao's eyes looked even more beautiful in those moments, with tears glistening in them from the pain and satisfaction. 

After they finished their drinks, they went back to Ivan's apartment to fuck. The sex was rough, as it so often was with them. They pushed each other against different walls in Ivan's apartment and knocked things down as they essentially fought their way into the bedroom. They didn't make it to the bed, however. Somehow in their tussling, they ended up on the floor.

Yao had fallen on top of Ivan. Taking advantage of their positioning, he quickly pulled down Ivan's pants and briefs before lifting up the tall man's legs. Despite how much Ivan squirmed to get free, Yao managed to plunge his cock inside Ivan's tight hole and cram it inside his ass. He kept fucking Ivan as the larger man thrashed beneath him.

Just before Yao could climax, Ivan pushed him off and flipped the short alpha over. He mounted Yao from behind and drove his cock inside Yao's ass. Yao pushed up on his arms and knees as he tried to get away but he only succeeded in backing his ass against Ivan and pushing the other alpha's cock even deeper inside. 

Ivan pushed Yao's face down into the floor to keep the alpha still as he thoroughly fucked him.

Yao groaned in frustration and pleasure as Ivan fucked him harder. Although he loved how it felt when Ivan's cock hit the tender spot inside his ass, this wasn't how Yao wanted to finish. But Ivan's cock felt so good and Yao couldn't hold on any longer. His body suddenly tensed as cum streamed out his cock.

Ivan pumped his cock faster inside Yao to catch up. He fucked Yao's ass raw before he finally reached his end and collapsed.

Yao immediately pulled free from the alpha's cock before he turned and pushed Ivan on his back. Then he straddled on the Russian's chest so that his soft cock was resting on the Russian's neck. He grabbed Ivan by the hair and pulled until Ivan lifted up his head. Then Yao scooted forward until he was able to easily shove his cock inside Ivan's mouth.

Ivan said something in protest but this only made his mouth work over Yao's cock in such a way that it caused Yao to let out a deep, carnal moan.

Wanting to hear that sound again, Ivan started to suck on Yao's shaft more eagerly than before. As Yao's cock started to swell inside his mouth, Ivan started to suck faster over the hardening member until he coaxed out a flood of semen.

Once Yao was done, he got off the alpha and lied down beside him. The room was quiet except for the sounds of them panting to catch their breath. 

Ivan didn't look at Yao but the shorter alpha was the only thing on his mind. He liked Yao and he liked having sex with him. More than that, he liked that Yao felt the same way. This shouldn't have been such a big deal but Ivan knew that it was rare for people to have mutual feelings for each other. Typically, people ended up together because they grew used to each other and simply settled.

Of course, Ivan didn't have any problem with the idea of settling. After all, that was what virtually everyone did because life is too short to search for an ideal mate when an acceptable mate is in grasp.

Yet, by some stroke of luck, Ivan found someone who could offer him more than he ever expected for himself.

"I am good alpha... and you are good alpha," Ivan said in a quiet voice. He was nervous since he never did this before. "Maybe... we should be... together?"

Yao turned to look at Ivan who refused to look back at him. With a small smile, Yao simply answered, "Okay."

"Okay," Ivan repeated happily while staring at the ceiling. Without looking at Yao, he moved his hand until his pinky was touching Yao's hand.

Yao let out a silent laugh before he took Ivan's hand and interlocked their fingers.

Ivan finally turned to look at Yao and was smiling wider than he ever had before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one-shot because everyone in _The Choices We Make_ gets a happy ending ^^
> 
> Special shoutout to ThatEmoKid who requested this fic ♡


End file.
